


The "Kiss your best friend" challenge

by RaisedYouFromPerdition (Margbiii)



Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margbiii/pseuds/RaisedYouFromPerdition
Summary: Dean tries a TikTok trend.This fic is part of the Destiel Tik Tok verse series.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	The "Kiss your best friend" challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed sometime after Cas and Dean's first date.

Dean was a man with a mission. He and Cas had gone on some dates but they were not anything official yet. And he was ready to take the next step and make their relationship a thing. Also, there has not been any kisses! I mean, just "goodbye kiss on cheek" kisses. Not  _ kisses  _ kisses and Cas was the one always giving them.

Dean had seen some videos on Tik Tok of people making a challenge where they kissed their best friend, who they had been crushing since forever. Some went bad, some went good and some went  _ awesome.  _ He wanted to make this challenge with Cas, he would initiate their first kiss and hopefully become boyfriends.

He started making a plan. First: bring Cas to his house.

He grabbed his phone and texted Cas.

**Dean:**

_ Hey Cas, want to come over on Saturday and watch movies ;). _

Just a few seconds passed when his phone buzzed.

**From Cas:**

_ Yes :) can we watch the next one of Harry Potter? _

**Dean:**

_ Yes! Can't wait to see you again :D _

**From Cas:**

_ Me too *kiss emoji* _

  
  


Saturday came, and Dean was nervous, he had not been this nervous since their first date. The doorbell rang and Dean ran to the door. Cas was there with a smile and went for a hug as a greeting.

Their date was going really well, Dean had been recording some clips of Cas when he was watching the movie and some of them together. Dean was getting a little bit angsty because he did not know when was the right time to kiss him, and Cas was noticing he was acting differently.

"Are you okay Dean?" Asked Cas, turning to look at him.

"Uh- yeah I'm good" Dean smiled trying to not make it obvious he was dying a little bit.

"You are tense"

"I'm good Cas, I was just thinking"

"About what?" Cas asks tilting his head to the right in a cute gesture.

Dean was going to make something up but then he got the best idea.

"Can I teach you that Tik Tok dance we talked about a while ago after the movie ends?" Dean asked with the best puppy eyes he could make. Never better than Sam's.

Cas took a little bit of time to answer, a battle in his head visible throughout his facial expressions.

"Dean I don't-"

"Pleeeeaseeeee!" Dean tried harder. How could his brother make it seem so easy when he was asking for something 

Cas sighed " Fine".

"Yesh!" He celebrated. A fist up in the air.

They finished the movie and went to Dean's room to practice. Dean was teaching Cas some dance steps of a random Tik Tok song he knew, and Cas was trying his best to learn it.

"Let's record a little bit to see the progress later" Dean grabbed his phone and placed something behind it so it could stay vertical.

Dean clicked the rec button and went to Cas' side. They started dancing together, you could see the concentration in Cas' face trying to get all the steps correctly, so he totally froze when Dean's face appeared in front of his own and kissed him.

It ended as soon as it started, just a little peck on the lips. Cas eyes widened. Dean did not know what to expect, something good hopefully. Cas snapped out of it and smiled, and then closed the space between their lips in a much longer kiss.

Mission accomplished, they were now making out on Dean's bed, the phone is completely forgotten.

**Description of Dean's Tik Tok**

  1. ****Cas watching the movie, the room is dark, his face only illuminated by the light from the TV. The caption “This is Cas” shows on the screen.



  1. ****Dean is leaning on Cas shoulder recording the both of them, Cas turns to see what is Dean doing, then notices Dean is recording on his phone and smiles, he says something to Dean but you can’t hear it because the original sound of the video is muted with the song Dean has seen everyone in this challenge use. “We’ve been on some dates, but never kissed”.



  1. These are some clips Dean was recording in secret while teaching Cas the Tik Tok dance. The caption “I might do it first”.



  1. Dean and Cas are dancing together, Dean is behind Cas because he is a bit taller. Dean stops and you can see the determination on his eyes when he gets in front of Cas and kisses him. Cas’s eyes get wide and then smiles and kiss Dean again, then start walking to the direction of the bed, but we don’t know that. For us the viewers, they just got out of frame.



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support on the other chapters, I enjoy reading your comments :D.
> 
> If you would like to watch the couple in a certain scenario you can tell me in the comments :).


End file.
